Talk:Triad 1
Similarity Hmmm, this guy looks an awful alot like Zhou Ming...or better yet the guy who never made the cut in Chinatown Wars. Anyone agrees or have an argument about this? ChanJaoming 06:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I can see quite a resemblance, although when you think about it, Zhou Ming would have probably been named as so in the TLAD and TBoGT credits instead of Triad Boss '''and '''Triad 1. Grand Theft AJ 21:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably could have been kept a secret since there was a bit of dialogue when Gay Tony tried to address him, but couldn't recall his name. Originally I thought he looked like Zhou, but then I saw the guy next to him who is holding a phone but he was never seen in Chinatown Wars. Think that would have been the artwork concept of him?ChanJaoming 23:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It's very possible, seeing as the Triad in TLAD and TBoGT actually doens't die, and CTW takes place in 2009. It would be cool if there was a character connection from to GTA CTW from a different GTA game. Grand Theft AJ 23:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure that's Wu Lee holding the phone --MOB-4-Life 23:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::According to the R* Social Club, the man holding the phone was supposed to be called "Lee Leroc" cellphone" "Leroc firing gun" but he got replaced with a fat man with a King of Rock costume. But your speculations could be correct as well. This is Wu Lee's concept art: https://socialclub.rockstargames.com/images/avatars/GTACW/GTACW_19.png ChanJaoming 09:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Article name "Triad 1" is a bit weird for a character article's name. And in TBoGT's credits, he is just refered to as "Triad". I purposely called the article "Triad Boss" as it is a more neutral name and more recognisable. -- Master Sima Yi 20:14, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe he isn't a boss. Orto Dogge 20:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course he is a bass. He is the boss of the Triads you kill in the TLAD mission This Shit's Cursed and the TBoGT mission Chinese Takeout. -- Master Sima Yi 10:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::No. Johnny didn't kill him in mission "This Shit's Cursed". And there is no proof, that Triad 1 is the boss. We can keep the old name of article. --Orto Dogge 10:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, I never said that you killed HIM, I said you killed his henchman. And if he isn't the boss, why would he give them orders? -- Master Sima Yi 11:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Because he's manager, right hand man of the real boss, charismatic leader or strongest of them. Luca Silvestri isn't a boss, right? He just leads a little crew of his friends and makes errands for Ray Boccino. Interesting fact, that Boccino isn't the boss too. There are many steps in mafia hierarchy and if somebody calls the shots for once - it doesn't make him boss. I guess, we better follow Rockstar's lead in this and call him Triad 1, just like Random Biker. --Orto Dogge 11:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Because he's manager, right hand man of the real boss, charismatic leader or strongest of them." You just THINK he is. This is never said in-game. -- Master Sima Yi 11:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::: May be you KNOW, that he is the boss? No, you just THINK so. And I didn't want to rename article in "Triad Manager". But you want to rename article in "Triad Boss" just because you THINK so. And this is not the way any Wiki works. --Orto Dogge 11:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I already backed up my claim by saying that he orders his goons around. -- Master Sima Yi 12:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I couldn't recall a stocky man with an argyle sweater and a ninja looking henchmen getting killed during This Shit's Cursed. All I can remember were fighting random generic Triads. Could you enlighten me on which part of the mission this happens? --ChanJaoming 09:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Apparently Triads have a structure quite similar to the Italian American Mafia families. They have a position similar to a Capo called a "Red Pole" who controls a crew of about 15 Triad soldiers. This is probably the position that this guy has. --MOB-4-Life 21:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me for butting in, but in the credits, as stated above and on the article, he is named as Triad 1 in TLAD and merely Triad in TBOGT. Yes, "Triad 1" sounds too awkward, so I suggest merely naming him "Triad" in the article. The title, however, could be "Triad (character)", so as not to confuse the Triad gangs. Thoughts? Masterpogihaha 11:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :May be Unnamed Triad? Or Random Triad, like Random Biker? Orto Dogge 12:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm satisfied with "Triad (character)". -- Master Sima Yi 12:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) "Triad 1" and "Triad" Why is there one article about these two guys? I don't think this is the same person. They are wearing the same coats, that's all in my opinion. I want to write about these guys in the german wiki, so it would be nice to know the reason. And another question: Who knows all these things about Billy, that he met the triad boss earlier and so on? DuaneHanson 06:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : No answer? What a pity. :( DuaneHanson 05:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) It IS the same Triad, because in TLAD, Billy Grey sets Johnny and the rest of the gang up against the triads trying to kill them, and in TBoGT, Billy is seen still talking to the triad, before leaving. MyDogIsBlue 01:16, October 13, 2011 (UTC)